1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent display touch panel, and more particularly, to an electroluminescent display, which includes touch input devices integrated on a display panel thereof and supports multiple-touch input function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electroluminescent display panel such as an organic light-emitting diode display panel, which has the advantages of self-illumination, high color saturation and low power consumption, has gradually been applied on various kinds of electronic products such as mobile phones, PDAs, and global positioning systems (GPS). In addition, due to the market demand for compact size electronic products, many electronic products having large input device such as keyboard are no longer be designed. Presently, there are some input mechanisms for replacing keyboards, wherein the combination of touch input function and display function is the most popular input technique.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional electroluminescent display touch panel. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional electroluminescent display touch panel 10 mainly includes an electroluminescent display panel 20 and a touch panel 30. The electroluminescent display panel 20 includes a base substrate 22, an encapsulating substrate 24 and an illumination device 26 disposed between the base substrate 22 and the encapsulating substrate 24. The touch panel 30, attached on an outer surface of the encapsulating substrate 24, includes a first conductive layer 32, a protection cover 34, a second conductive layer 36 and a spacer 38. The first conductive layer 32 is disposed on the outer surface of the encapsulating substrate 24 of the electroluminescent display panel 20, and the second conductive layer 36 is disposed on an inner surface of the protection cover 34, wherein the protection cover 34 is elastic, and maintained a constant gap with the encapsulating substrate 24 of the electroluminescent display panel 20 by the spacer 38 disposed there on normal condition.
As external forces (such as the pressing of fingers) touch and press the protection cover 34, deformation will occur to the protection cover 34, thereby changing the gap between the first conductive layer 32 and the second conductive layer 36. Accordingly, the input signals corresponding to this location may be detected and computed to implement touch input function. However, the conventional electroluminescent display panel and touch panel are fabricated individually, and thus the volume of the electroluminescent display touch panel obviously increases after assembled. Moreover, in general, the conventional electroluminescent display touch panel only supports single-touch input function, but cannot support multiple-touch input function. Consequently, the application is limited. For instance, dragging control function is not supported.